Introduction
Hello, and welcome to the Formspring Pony Roleplay. If you are reading this, chances are you're new to the scene, and so this page will provide a brief introduction to the various antics that the ponies can get up to. Universes Universes or dimensions are separate instances or alternate timelines of the world containing Equestria. At the moment, there are two capable of interacting: the standard, vaguely canonical Eden containing Equestria, and Neden containing Nequestria. Travel or other interaction between universes is possible through astral projection or gateways such as Dusk Gleam's strange ground bridges. Common courtesy holds that when within a given universe, any characters native to that universe have priority. That is, when in Equestria, one is not likely going to out-magic Twilight Sparkle. The precise workings of this should be agreed upon by both players. Players are free to make new universes and timelines as they see fit. List of universes In the event players choose to create more, this list may remain in-exhaustive. ;Eden (Equestria) :"Eden" is not a canonical name. ;Neden (Nequestria) :Nequestria is a darker, more technological parallel to Equestria, differing in several key points in history - the most important of which being Rainbow Dash's failure to perform the Sonic Rainboom as a child or as an adult. When the Elements of Harmony lost sight of themselves, they changed their names (you know 'cause they weren't the same person anymore.) :Nequestria also suffered from Sunfall, when N-Celestia (name not final) apparently went insane and betrayed the country, forcing Dusk Gleam (Twilight) to seize the country by force. Muns Muns are the actual players in control of the characters. Most muns run more than one account or character, with some notable exceptions. Many muns go by separate names than their characters (Ex: Draco or Shades), but some choose instead to be addressed as "character's name"-mun. (Ex: Harmonymun, Lunamun) Some muns, such as Draco and Forrealz, also have "Mun Accounts." These hub accounts are used to answer questions directly addressed to the person behind the character(s). Many muns also run Secret accounts, where they play a character but do not openly acknowledge doing so. A full listing of muns, along with the characters they publicly acknowledge, can be found here: Muns Twists Bearing some mention is the "Twist" mechanic. Deriving it's name from the phrase "Plot Twist," this is where somone, usually a Twist account (Such as Plot-twists or Central-twists), addresses character(s) with a kind of narration. Twists are notable in that they change the setting of the roleplay, with some common ones being changing characters into children, or inflicting poison joke on everyone. Many players choose to ignore them. Canonocity Canonocity is, simply put, the measure of how canon a character is. While mostly used on the wiki itself, it makes its appearance sometimes in rp. There are four main levels of canonocity: Canon, Improvised, Imported, and Original Canon characters, such as Twilight Sparkle, have been well established within the show itself, with a personality and multiple details of their lives. Canon Characters, often abbreviated as CC's, comprise the bulk of the roleplay. Improvised characters consist of both Background Ponies, such as Lyra or Octavia, and characters based on existing characters, such as Dusk Gleam, the Nequestrian Twilight. Imported Characters include such beings as Whimsey Weatherbe, and are characters pulled in from other franchises, as well as from other gens of MLP. Please note this does not apply to characters based on other Universes. Those are discussed below. Original Characters (OC's), are characters made entirely from the author's own imagination. This can include such characters as Detective Bell (A lawpony from Fillydelphia) to the dragon Cuprican (A character based on D&D). OC's have been and are a source of controversy among players, due to their tendency to become Mary-Sues. Free Characters and Twins Before creating a new account, take a moment to go over the list of Free Characters. These are characters who are already established, but are missing a player for various reasons. Examples include Harmony, Gilda, and Snails. The list can be found (here) and is a good resource to peruse if you are bored. Twins, which are the same character made by multiple accounts, are an inevitable part of such a roleplay. Two good examples are the Spike Trio and the Lunar Twins. The Spike Trio, comprised of @dragonspike, @tallandstately, and @spikethehelper, all are considered Spike, and recognize each other as such. Likewise, the Lunar Twins, @alicornluna and @dullmoon, also recognize that they are one and the same, even referring to one another as "Twin." Usage of IM's and PM's Finally, many muns use various IM services behind the scenes to set up storylines, the most common one being AiM. Others make use of Skype as well. A PM, on Formspring, is accomplished by sending a direct message to someone with the prefix "PM:" after which the person responds with another question in kind, deleting the one sent by the first person. Please note that if you want the answer to be public, simply send the message in OOC parenthesis, (('''like so))'; many muns ''will delete the message if it states PM at the start. Category:Reference